Dog Man (film)
Dog Man is a 2018 American 3D computer-animated comedy film based on the comic book series of the same name by George Beard and Harold Hutchins. From DreamWorks Animation, the film is written and directed by George Beard and Harold Hutchins. It is the first DreamWorks Animation film to be distributed by Universal Pictures, whose parent company NBCUniversal acquired DWA in 2016, rather than 20th Century Fox, with which the studio previously had a distribution deal. The film features the voices of Kel Mitchell, Ed Helms, Billy Crystal, James Corden, Amy Poehler, Will Arnett, Nick Kroll, Jimmy Kimmel, and Tyler Perry. In the film, Dog Man must stop Petey and his plans for world domination, and when his Hot Dog army comes, its up to him to save it. The film was first announced in October 2011. This film was originally planned as a direct-to-video release until DreamWorks decided to release the film in theaters worldwide. DreamWorks later confirmed the film on January 4, 2016. It was theatrically released in the United States and Canada in 3D, IMAX, IMAX 3D, and Dolby Cinema on July 27, 2018, by Universal Pictures. The film received generally positive reviews, and proved to be a box office success, earning $468 million on a budget of $73 million., and it became the seventh highest-grossing 2018 animated film, with praise toward the cast and humor, and won the 2019 Kids' Choice Award for Favorite Animated Movie (which it tied with Incredibles 2). The DVD, Blu-ray, 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray and Blu-ray 3D were released in the United States and Canada on October 30, 2018 according to the official web store. They were released in the UK on December 4, 2018, and both include a new animated short, Dog Man Done It. This film along with Cool Spot, Isle of Dogs, Mirai, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, and Incredibles 2 were nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature in 2018, ultimately losing to Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse ''and ''Cool Spot. A sequel is currently in development and is scheduled to be released on August 13, 2021. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Kel Mitchell as Dog Man, the main protagonist * Ed Helms as Chief- The police chief of the cops. * Billy Crystal as Petey, Dog Man's arch nemesis. * James Corden as Hot Dog, a hot dog that Petey sprays on and creates an army of Hot Dogs. * Amy Poehler as Mayor, an evil mayor who wants to destory the city. * Will Arnett as Philly, a gyro who comes to life in living spray. * Nick Kroll as Dr. Scum, Mayor's partner. * Jimmy Kimmel as Robo Chief, a robot like police chief that replaces Chief when he gets fired. * Tyler Perry as Petey's Butler Production Development On October 20, 2011, it was reported that DreamWorks Animation had acquired the rights to make an animated feature film based on the Captain Underpants series, as well as the Dog Man series. On October 25, 2013, it was reported that the creators George Beard and Harold Hutchins were announced to direct. On June 12, 2014, the film was not intended for release in theaters, but as a direct-to-video film with a 60-minute running time for release on March 14, 2017. Following DreamWorks Animation's reorganization in early 2015, the studio announced that the film will be produced outside of the studio's pipeline at a significantly lower cost. It will instead be animated at Mikros Image in Montreal, Canada, and it will look differently than most of DWA's films. The film was expected to be released on DVD and Blu-ray on March 14, 2017, but in September 2015, DreamWorks Animation's The Boss Baby took over its date. The film was now scheduled for release on November 21, 2017. On January 4, 2016, DreamWorks officially confirmed that the film would be converted into a theatrical film and the release date and it would released on November 17, 2017 by 20th Century Fox, but on June 15, 2016, after NBCUniversal purchased DreamWorks Animation for $3.8 billion, it was changed to July 27, 2018, with Universal Pictures doing distribution. Creators George Beard and Harold Hutchins were attached as directors. By early October 2016, the script was completed. On June 19, 2017, Steve Burke, the NBCUniversal CEO, announced that the film went into production. Casting On February 12, 2016, it was announced that Kel Mitchell joined the voice cast. By April 27, 2016, Ed Helms and Billy Crystal were in negotations to the cast. On May 16, it was announced that Will Arnett, who voices Batman in The Lego Movie franchise, and Kristen Bell had joined the cast. On June 20, it was announced that Bell was replaced by Amy Poehler. On July 31, 2016, James Corden joined the cast. On January 11, 2017, it was reported by Variety that Nick Kroll and Jimmy Kimmel had joined the cast. Tyler Perry confirmed via Twitter on January 23 that he would also be a part of the film's cast, as Petey's Butler. Animation CGI animation production began in October 2017. CGI animation was supervised by George Beard and Harold Hutchins, and most of the CGI was done at Digital eMation in Korea. The CGI props are created by Reel FX Creative Studios. CGI backgrounds are made by George Beard and Harold Hutchins. Visual effects The visual effects production for the film began on September 5, 2017, where it is supervised by George Beard and Harold Hutchins. Video editors, compositors, and visual effects artists edited the film just by importing 3D animated footage as the backgrounds. They even add CGI animated footage with the vector background as their cels, so they composite the backgrounds and the animation cels to make it look like fantasy in the final cut. George and Harold worked together to animate the weenie war sequences with help from Mark Swift, using Anime Studio Pro, Adobe Flash, Autodesk Maya, and Adobe After Effects. Post-production The post-production began in November 1, 2017, where it is supervised by George Beard and Harold Hutchins, and directed by Eric Darnell. The sound production was created at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California. Sound editors Tom Myers, Teresa Eckton and Chris Boyes, and sound designer Gary Rydstrom design the sound and then edit it, next sound recorder George Beard recorded the sound for Gray Rydstrom and Tom Johnson to edit and mix it, then sound re-recording mixers Tom Johnson and Gary Summers re-recorded the sound and mix it. Stereoscopic 3D production was directed, supervised, created, and animated by George Beard and Harold Hutchins. Stereoscopic 3D production was also created and animated by Legend3D. The digital imaging services are at Technicolor Digital Intermediates, where they time the color of the film, and cut the negative clips into the film. The opening titles are created by Blur Studio and Pacific Title, while the end credits are created by Scarlett Letters. Music The music production was supervised, conducted, and composed by Hans Zimmer. The music production was recorded, mixed, edited, and created at Sony Pictures Studios in Culver City, California and 20th Century Fox's Newman Scoring Stage in Los Angeles, California. The soundtrack was released on July 20, 2018 by Back Lot Music. Release Dog Man was originally planned for a 2017 release as a direct-to-video film. However, on January 4, 2016, DreamWorks Animation announced in an article by The Hollywood Reporter that the film will have its official wide release in theaters on November 17, 2017 by 20th Century Fox, but later pushed to July 27, 2018, mainly due to NBCUniversal purchasing DreamWorks Animation for $3.8 billion. Thus making Universal Pictures the distributor of the film. The film was released in theaters on July 27, 2018, by Universal Pictures in North America, followed by release in the United Kingdom a week later and an international release in every country except Austrailia. It was released in Australia on September 13, 2018. An early screening was held in Vidcon 2018 for both badge members and YouTubers on June 22. The film was also shown at the San Diego Comic-Con International on July 20, 2018. The film's theatrical release was preceded by King Julien: Fossa Madness!, a short film based on the Madagascar franchise. Marketing The official teaser trailer was released on December 6, 2017, and was shown during screenings of films such as [https://universalanimation.fandom.com/wiki/Lix Lix], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars:_The_Last_Jedi Star Wars: The Last Jedi], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jumanji:_Welcome_to_the_Jungle Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle]. On January 10, 2018, the film's first trailer was attached to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paddington_2 Paddington 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maze_Runner:_The_Death_Cure Maze Runner: The Death Cure], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_Rabbit_(film) Peter Rabbit], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Panther_(film) Black Panther], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Early_Man_(film) Early Man], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Wrinkle_in_Time_(2018_film) A Wrinkle in Time], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pacific_Rim:_Uprising Pacific Rim: Uprising], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tomb_Raider_(film) Tomb Raider], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sherlock_Gnomes Sherlock Gnomes], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ready_Player_One_(film) Ready Player One], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Quiet_Place_(film) A Quiet Place], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rampage_(2018_film) Rampage], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isle_of_Dogs_(film) Isle of Dogs], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Feel_Pretty_(film) I Feel Pretty], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avengers:_Infinity_War Avengers: Infinity War]. On May 1, 2018, the second and final trailer was released with [https://universalanimation.fandom.com/wiki/Computeropolis:_The_Deep_Web Computeropolis: The Deep Web], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Show_Dogs Show Dogs], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deadpool_2 Deadpool 2]'' (screenings before 7 pm only), [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Solo:_A_Star_Wars_Story ''Solo: A Star Wars Story], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incredibles_2 Incredibles 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jurassic_World:_Fallen_Kingdom Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom], Uncle Drew,'' Ant-Man and the Wasp, and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hotel_Transylvania_3:_Summer_Vacation ''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation]. TV spots started airing on May 22, 2018. An estimated $375 million marketing effort helped promote Dog Man, and along with its production budget, the spending has reached $400 million. Universal and DreamWorks partnered with more than 30 worldwide, including tie-ins with McDonald's, Kraft, Ziploc, Coca-Cola, Xfinity, Apple, and Google. Thinkway Toys released a line of action figures based on the film, Pop! Vinyl also released a line of vinyl figures, which includes Dog Man, Chief, Petey, and Philly. McDonald's produced eight toys in their Happy Meals, and ran a series of Dog Man-themed television adverts to promote this. In the Australian market, a few small plush characters of Dog Man, Petey, Chief, Mayor and Hotdog replace some of the toys in the US lineup. A series of Blind Bag figures (consisting of Dog Man, Chief, Petey, Philly, Hot Dog, Mayor, and Robo Cheif) were released. A Petey's vaccum set with Dog Man and Petey as figures from Mega Construx were released for the film. Ten books were released for the film: The Junior Novel, Sticker Activity Book, The Movie Storybook, The Revenge of Petey!, Coloring & Activity Book, The Funny Joke Book, Meet Dog Man, The Art of Dog Man, Book Em' Dog Man, and Dog Man's Paint Box. Kraft has produced Mac and cheese shapes based on the film. They are available at Walmart, Target, Dollar General, and Family Dollar. The characters in the mac and cheese are Dog Man, Chief, Petey, Philly, Hot Dog, Mayor, and Robo Chief. On July 20, 2018, promotional tie-ins on Universal Toons consist of bumpers with Dog Man in a movie theater announcing the film. In addition, he hosts the entire line-up, in intermissions between commercial break. Sneak peeks of Dog Man were also revealed, primarily on Universal Toons. Cinemark released various combos, which includes a popcorn, a soft drink and a character topper. Cinemark also promotes the film with a phone policy announcement on June 17. AMC Theatres released a combo, which includes a popcorn, a soft drink, a side (either a Lay's bag or a M&M's and Sour Patch) and a character topper. Video game A video game based on the film, titled Dog Man: The Video Game was released on the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, PC, Wii U, Greeny Arcade 384, Nintendo 3DS, and Xbox One on July 11, 2018 in North America. Home media Dog Man was released on digital copy and Movies Anywhere on October 9, 2018 and was released on DVD, Blu-ray, 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, and as a Blu-ray two-pack with Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie ''on October 30, 2018. The DVD and Blu-ray combo packs also includes a short film ''Dog Man Done It. The film includes trailers for Universal Pictures films and a trailer for a new DreamWorks Animation film titled How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, which scheduled for a release on February 22, 2019. A Walmart exclusive Blu-ray/DVD combo pack included two limited edition Dog Man and Petey toys. Reception Box office Dog Man has grossed $169.5 million in North America and $298.4 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $468.9 million, against a budget of $76 million. Predictions for the opening of Dog Man in North America were continuously revised upwards, starting from $35—$48 million. Dog Man earned $48.5 million from 3,754 theaters on its opening day in North America, which was the second-biggest Friday opening day in July. During its opening weekend, Dog Man earned $73.7 million from 3,754 theaters, leaving it #2 during the weekend behind Mission: Impossible-Fallout. Regarding the film's successful opening, Lauren Martin, Universal's president of marketing said, "We had a great date, and this is a big win for DreamWorks Animation." The largest demographic of the opening weekend audience was under the age of 25 (60%) and female (59%), followed by male (41%), 25 and over (40%) and kids (38%). According to Rentrak's PostTrak reports, 23% of the audience bought tickets because it was an animated film, while 16% were attracted to the toon's subject matter and plot. Dog Man ''was released in a total of 90 countries. It was released in 42 markets between July 27 and 29, 2018, the same weekend as its North American release, and earned $30.1 million from 6,500 screens that weekend. Its overall rank for the weekend was second, behind ''Mission Impossible-Fallout. Its opening weekends in the U.K., Ireland and Malta ($9.5 million including previews), Mexico ($7.8 million), South Korea ($4.2 million), Russia and the CIS ($6.1 million), Germany ($3.9 million), Italy ($3.7 million) and France and Spain ($3.2 million respectively) in October represented its largest takings. In China, it opened with an estimated $12.1 million debuting at second place. While the China figures are low in comparison to recent Hollywood movie openings, it actually excelled the first film's local lifetime gross by 19% in just the first six days. In terms of total earnings, its largest market outside of North America is the U.K. ($29.4 million) followed by Mexico ($23.7 million) and Venezuela ($19.9 million). The film eventually went onto a gross of $468,952,248 worldwide, making the film a box office success. It is the seventh highest-grossing 2018 animated film (behind Incredibles 2, Cool Spot, Canterlot High 2: Rainbow Rocks, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation and The Grinch). Critical reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 91% based on 118 reviews and an average rating of 7.2/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "This is the best DreamWorks Animation movie yet." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 69 out of 100 based on reviews from 25 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Accolades Sequel In March 2018, DreamWorks stated that there were ideas for a planned ''Dog Man ''film franchise as long as the film is a box office success. Before the film's release, Universal and DreamWorks gave a sequel the greenlight, with George and Harold stated to return with a possible 2021 release date. Kel Mitchell will also reprise his role as Dog Man as well. On March 13, 2019, DreamWorks Animation announced that the sequel is scheduled to be released on August 13, 2021.Category:EvanRocks Wiki